Hurtfull Love
by Fate-chan2015
Summary: 'What is happening' 'You are my slave now.' 'Fa-te-sa...ma' Rape warning. M rated. (There is going to be a continuation. Don't know when. Sorry D:)


**Hurtfull Love**

 _ **A/N: So to all of you waiting for the others stories to continue: I am close to finishing the chapter to each. I didn't have internet or a possibility to write for a long time. I am sorry for that. In that time I tried to write something with different pairings. Not from MGLN. I am really excited to show you guys these :D. This is just an idea that came to me. I wrote it a while ago. It's rather different so if you don't agree with the following please stop reaging. To the rest have fun with this weird shit! XD**_

WARNING IT'S VIOLENT AND _NOT_ FLUFF! RAPE INVOLVED! FUTA! I WARNED YOU!

One morning my mother and me closed the cafe earlier because of a storm.

''Mum I am gonna put the chairs inside.''

''Ok baby I am cleening the kitchen.''

Nanoha Takamachi 16 years old. I have vacation and I am helping my mother at our family cafe.

I went outside to put the chairs inside as I saw something. Blond hair and black clothing. The person I saw came near me and I run to my mother. I felt my arm being grabbed. I tried to scream but felt something on my mouth and nose afterwards everything went black.

I couldn't move and feared where I was. I opened my eyes only to see a white wall and my body tight on the bed I was on. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realised what was going on. I wanted to scream but nothing came out because I had something in my mouth. The light went on.

''You are awake? That was fast.'' I heard a voice which sounded feminine. It was a woman. As I turned to face her I looked at her with wide eyes. Blond hair and black clothes. _I can_ _'_ _t see her eyes she wears sunglasses_. I tried to speak but couldn't''

''Hm? You want to tell me something? I will put it out of your mouth if you promise not to scream.''

I noddet ,,Ok'' She came near and put this thing out of my mouth. What she did after surprised me. She gave me water. She sat across the bed on a chair.

''Ok what do you want to tell me?''

''What do you want to do with me?'' I felt tears comming down my cheeks.

''Oh? I did not introduce myself didn't I? I am Fate Testarossa and I am current seeking for a new wife my dear. You caugh my eye and you sure are beautiful. How old are you? And your name?'' She asked after putting the sunglasses down.

''Nanoha 16 years old.'' I was afraid of what she will do to me if I didn't tell her.

''You are 16 I though you are over 18 with such a nice body?'' She came over and sat on the bed.

''You Nanoha will be my future wife and I want to tell you something more. I owne an organisation which can kill all of your parents and siblings if you don't say yes.''

I was at the edge. Marry her or kill my family? I would kill myself over let them murdered.

''Yes I am gonna marry you if you promise to wait till I turn 18 for the ceremony. I don't want my parents to find out until then.''

''So if they don't find out everything is ok?'' I noddet yes.

''So now that you are my fiance and said yes you have to do as I say now.''

I gulped.

She began to undress herself and I could only look in fear for my life.

''Nanoha do you want to play a bit?'' She was now almost fully naked and began to undress me too.

''When do you want children my adorable girl? Now? In three years? Tell me.''

''I-I-In Th-e-e-ee year-s-s'' my voice cracked

''Oh? You don't have to be so. My prior wife was the same as you and now she is dead. Poor Shari.''

I saw her looking with lust at my body and I felt tears began to well in my eyes.

''Don't fear me I am gonna make you my woman this is common in our relationship. Is it not?'' I felt as this question was putting my life in danger.

''Yes it is.'' I said in a wisper. At this time it wasn't possible for me to think of my own self. I didn't want my family to be killed.

I was now fully undressed my hands stil unmoving. She had only boxers on. I could see something in them she was horn- _WHAT? But she is a woman. She has breast and doesn't look like a man at all_. As I was thinking all by myself I noticed a soft voice.

''I know what you think… I am Hermaphrodite.'' Hermaphrodite? She? Does it mean she is half half? I never meet one. One thing I knew was _I didn't want all_ _of_ _this!_

''Now Nanoha you have to ask me nice what you want me to do.''

I was scared. So scared. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I want to live as a normal girl!

I managed to grown my anwser ,,I-I w-want you to make me… your… w-w-woman.'' I said it! _O_ _h_ _no what is she gonna do now. I don't have a choice!_

''These were some nice words my girl. Do you know how this works?'' I nodded and she smiled.

''Ok nice. I though for a moment I must explain it to you. I am going to continue.''

What came next maked me shudder. She began to kiss my neck and suck on it.

''Virgin?'' I nodded

''First kiss?''

''Not yet.''

''So I am your first.'' I didn't say a word, My body was unmoving as I saw her move closer to my face and kiss me. _Oh no that was my first kiss! I wanted all of this to share with my beloved person. I am going to get raped by a woman!_

I closed my eyes and waited. Soon I felt something on my lips. So this was my first kiss. I had it with a stranger. While the kiss she was giving me deepened and I felt myself want to wreck, I thought at the words we spoke before. _You Nanoha will be my future wife…_ And I said yes! What am I going to do now?! I am ging to marry a stranger.

''Nanoha I want you to call me Fate-sama. I am your master say it!'' Fate said a little louder.

''F-Fate-sama…'' I wispered the last.

''I can't hear you! Beg!''

''Fate-sama! Please make me your woman!'' My mind screamed no. But I said yes…

''Good girl.''

Soon after our little conversation endet she took her boxers of. What I saw realy surprised me. It's big.

''So now that we are fully undressed and you didn't scream when you saw it… I wan't you to do fellatio.''

I didn't react. What is fellatio?

''Do you know what it is?''

''No.''

''I'll show you.'' I squezed my eyes shut and waited.

I smelled something. What was it? I opened my eyes to see her thing in front of my face.

''So we can begin. You begin with gentle licks and kisses all over it. Then you put it in your mouth and suck. Its simple.''

My mind was going crazy. No I don't want this! Its gross! Before I could say something I felf Fate pull my head towards her thing. I kissed it one time and after… I wanted to wreck again. Soon after she did this she shoved it inside my mouth down my throat. It hurt, it hurt so much.

''So Nanoha suck harder and move your head up and down. Yeah you are good. Ah!''

I heard the moan and it scared me. I was afraid of what would happen if I don't do it right. I did as she said and continued to suck it.

''Nanoha keep going and drink it all ok?'' Eh? What?

My eyes widered as I felt something hot shot down my throught. I realised it.

''So tell your master how it was.''

''It was good Fate-sama.''

''Good girl.'' She grinned

''So now is the main dish. Nanoha you would actually think this is rape but I can tell you that I won't do anything you don't want. I would have stopped if you said no but you said that you want me to make you mine so…'' Fate said and I was shocked.

 _She is right…_

''So I am gonna begin.''

 _It's all my fault._

I found Fate at my center as I felt something hot and soft on it. I opened my eyes to find her licking my treasure.

''Ah!'' Was this sound comming from me?!

''So I think you are ready.''

Fate positioned herself at my flower and pushed forward. A tear escaped my eye. I knew that it hurts but not this much!

''Fate… Fate-sama it hurts. Hyah!'' Fate was now inside me and began to move.

''No! Stop! It hurts! STOP IT! AH!'' I nearly screamed and saw Fate smile down at me.

''No… NO I DON'T WANT THIS! PUT IT OUT! OW!'' As I screamed my throat dry I felt something weird. It should hurt but… What is this feeling?

''Ah!'' What? A moan?

''You see Nanoha this is sex. If you were a virgin before its gonna hurt. But after it feels incredibly good. Can't you feel it? I am throbbing inside you. Your pussy is amazing! I never did taste such an amazing one! You are special to me. My wife. I really like you''

I felt tears in my eyes. I don't want this. Someone… Help me!

~''~''~''~''~

In the morning I felt sore and my abdomen hurt.

''Mmm…'' I couldn't move my body because something warm was on my back.

''I see you woke up. You did well last night.'' Fate smiled

''Fate-sama what happened my mind is blank…''

''I had sex with you and it was amazing.''

After she said this I felt all the picutres of me moaning her name come to my mind and I blushed.

''Yeah.''

''I think your parents will be worried about you if you don't return soon. But before I am gonna drop you there take this.''

She showed me a red pendant with a 'N' on it. 'N'? So she had an eye on me for a longer time. Its beautifull.

''Thank you. Why?''

''I can't give you the ring I bought because you said you wanted to keep it a secret so… I gave you something you can wear everyday and it looks innocent.'' She smiled and put it on me.

I felt my heart race and I didn't know why. Is it because this stranger is giving me this present? She did hurt me. Or should I say raped me…

''Ok.''

Once we got a shower _together_ she wanted to bring me home. My croch did hurt…

''Fate-sam-'' I got cut off

''You can call me Fate in publik.'' She smiled at me.

''Ok Fate…chan? So Fate-chan why are you comming with me? My family is going to ask where I was. If they see you they will thing you took me with you.'' Well it was the truth…

''I don't care I want my soon-to-be-wife to go home save. I like you after all.''

''Yes…''

We made our way to the bakery. I saw my mother. After a little more steps she saw me.

''Nanoha! Shiro!'' She yelled.

''Eh? Momoko? Nanoha!?''

Both run to my side and hugged me completly ignoring the person next to me.

''Nanoha where were you!? I was so scared you got kidnaped and raped by someone!'' Her cries hurt my ears. She was right I was kidnaped and raped… But I couldn't tell her.

''Nanoha who is this?'' My mother asked.

''Fate!'' I heared a voice and turned to see that my father was giving Fate a handshake.

''Dad? Do you know her?''

''Yes, she was my boss. You know when I was still a bodyguard.''

I frowned.

''So how are you Takamachi?''

''I am good. Why are you here with my daughter?''

''You remember the pictures you showed me? I remembered her face and saw her last night alone in town so I took her for the night.''

''Thats very nice from you boss!''

''No need to call me that Takamachi. I am not your boss anymore. I have my own companie now.''

''Testarossa…-san… I see. Nanoha say thank you and come inside. By Testarossa-san.''

''By.'' She looked at me and smiled.

''Nanoha it was nice…the evening with you.'' My father had a questioned look on his face.

''Thank you for yesterday Fate-chan.'' Now my father was even more shoked.

Fate walked away and I could feel the stares on my back.

''Nanoha we need to talk.''

I walked with my parents to the kitchen and sat on the larg dining table.

''So Nanoha speak.''

''Yes. What is it?''

''Nanoha you don't have to play the inoccent girl to your parents. Tell us what happened. I can see something on your neck too.''

I apologised to my father because I wanted to use the restroom. Once I was there I began to undress my shirt.

''Oh no Fate… What have you done they can see it don't you know…'' On my neck a larg hickey was spottet. I quickly put my shirt back on and went back to the kitchen.

''So Nanoha why do you have a hickey?'' My eyes went wide.

''It's not your busines.'' Wait…What did I just say?

I could see that my father got very angry at my response.

''Nanoha! I am your god damn father you have to say it now!''

''No, I won't! What do you do now!? Are you going to send me to my room and lock me in!?''

I couldn't believe what I just said. Was it really me? I could see that my fatehr got even angrier at me. His eyes were wide and I could see his hands which were trying to hold back. Probarly not to hit me.

''NANOHA! TO YOUR ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! GO AWAY FROM MY EYES!''

My father began to shout and scream at me. If my mother wasn't there he probarly would have hit me. I felt so guilty but I just couldn't tell them. It was to dangerus with what Fate had said.

I went to my room and could bear my parents fighting downstairs.

''Momoko I cant believe this! What did happen to Nanoha?! She never shouted at us like that!''

''Dear what if it is something she needs to think of first. She needs time.''

''To hell with that if she can't even say something this simple to us then can we even trust her anymore?! Momoko please?! A hickey?! She let someone touch her?! Without telling us if she had a relationship?!''

''Shiro! What if she was raped or something like this and she doesn't want to tell someone about this!? I know how much it hurts because I felt it too!''

''Momoko… Sorry.''

''Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I am so sorry… papa.'' I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I felt like a piece of shit. I cried all night and began to wonder if my father was still angry. So I opened my door and saw him sitting in his working room.

I sneaked out of my room to the kitchen only to see my mother sitting and drinkinh her morning coffee.

I hope she didn't notice me.

''Nanoha what are you doing?''

I froze and felt a intense gase on my back.

''Nanoha can you please take a seat.''

''Yes.''

I sat in front of her.

''I want to say sorry for your father. I want to know myself but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. And remember we always love you Nanoha.''

''Thank you mama.''

I sat up and hugged her. I cried. I let all my hidden feeling out since the night Fate raped me. My mother was shoked but didn't say anything. She just hugged me back and rubbed my back with her hand.

''Nanoha you must know that for a mother… the thing that husrts the most is seeing your own child cry.''

The words my mother said hurt deep in my heart. It hirt even more after I remembered why I can't tell them anything.

I pulled away and asked if I could go out. My mum said yes.

''By mum.''

I was walking down the streets. Why do I feel a gase?

''Hello? Is anyone here?'' I looked around but I didn't saw anyone.

I began to walk away.

I saw a dark shadow from the corner of my eye and turned around only to find nothing.

I continued to walk till I saw a figur standing in front of a tree. It was the last person I wanted to see in my sitation now. I turned around and began to walk away.

''I hope you aren't trying to escape. If it's so you failed.''

Fate was right in front of me starring at me. She took my hand and pulled me to the sidewalk near us. She pushed me to the wall and kissed me roughtly.

''Fate-ch-mmmm.'' She began to use her tongue. I really hate this but why does it feel so good? Damn!

''I want to make out wih my love now.'' Her red eyes were darker than usual… almost wine red.

''N-now?'' I began to stutter as my heartbeat increased. She must noticed because she was had a big player smile on her face.

''Nanoha your heart is telling me to continue doesn't it?''

 _No! But even if I said the truth she will do it anyway._

She began to kiss my collarbone and moved farther down to my breasts.

''Nanoha come with me.''

''Eh?'' She pulled away and began to look around us.

''Nanoha you said you wanted to keep it a secred so I am not doing anything outside our lovenest.''

She really is nice and kind sometimes but even if it's so… SHE RAPED ME!

I can't escape. I'll let her do what she wants. I can't stand going back to my parents. She is going to do it again anyway.

''Fate-sama take me with you. I don't want to go back again.'' I can't believe I am saying that.

She only noddet. Put a ring out of her pocket and slid it on my ringfinger. I am hers now. I somehow can't say no.

Bey bey normal life.

 **A/N: Please don't kill me XD. Let me know what you think about this in the reviews! I have really different feelings about this one! Just let me know your opinion! Thanks!**


End file.
